


Distracted

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Elias and Yousef play a game, inspired by a YouTube video, and one of Yousef's biggest weaknesses is used against him.





	Distracted

„I tried kidnapping my friend 3 times”

“Are you for real?”, Yousef asks, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Elias nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! Dude, I saw that on YouTube and thought we could do that too!”, Elias thinks for a second, “We would of course say that this was not our idea and give credit and so on but I want to do this.”

Yousef shakes his head at his best friend. That’s an interesting idea to be honest. He hasn’t seen the video Elias is talking about but seeing Elias so excited about this video idea makes him want to agree immediately. Also, Yousef is very aware that the camera is on and already filming Elias and him.

“But what exactly would I need to do?”, Yousef asks before agreeing.

Elias sees the interest in the eyes of his best friend and gets even more excited. This would be a project he would have to plan out stuff for and he loves doing that kind of things.

Scooting to the edge of the couch Elias starts explaining: “Okay, kidnapping in this case really just means taking you to another room without you wanting that. So I could surprise you here in the living room and get you to the kitchen and that would be a win for me.  All you have to do is try to not get kidnapped by me. I have a week to accomplish ‘kidnapping’ at least once. Could be more though.”

Yousef tilts his head slightly and crosses his arms over his chest. He has to admit, it sounds like fun but he still isn’t completely sure what he would get himself into.

“And how exactly would you be kidnapping me?”, Yousef asks, suspiciously.

Elias laughs and looks directly into the camera and rolls his eyes. Then he looks back at his best friend and shrugs: “It wouldn’t be challenging at all for you if you knew, would it?”

“But, I need you to agree to this. Otherwise I’m obviously not going to do this.”, Elias clarifies.

“What about Mikael, Mutta and Adam?”

Elias explains his thoughts on doing this video: “I figured it would be too much if we had to be suspicious of everything all of us do. So the two of us will start and then Mutta and Even. And then Mikael and Adam.”

Yousef knew that he would agree to do this as soon as Elias told him about it but now he is sold. This will be a fun week, he is sure of that. He looks straight into the camera and smirks.

“Let’s do this.”

-

What Yousef didn’t expect was that he would be wary of everything anyone close to Elias says or does. After the Sunday Elias explained the rules to Yousef, they decided to start the game on the following day. On Yousef’s free day.  The day that the boys usually use to shoot a more elaborate video. However, on this particular Monday Yousef doesn’t trust the messages of Elias in the private chat.

Elias texts him: We’re meeting at the gym before shooting the video at mine, right?

Yousef texts into the group chat with the boys: You all are coming to the gym before shooting the video?

Adam answers: Nah I’m still in bed

Mikael: I’m not ready to leave the house yet

Mutta: I’m at my grandma’s so no

That’s when Yousef grins to himself, knowing that he outsmarted Elias. Whatever Elias had planned to kidnap Yousef, he probably wanted to do it then. At the Gym. Yousef still has no idea how Elias would pull that off. It’s not like Elias could just pick Yousef up and carry him to the next room. But Yousef is not going to take his chances.

With a smug smile Yousef snapchats Elias saying: “You should brief the boys before trying to lure me out alone!”

But then the times come for them to film that video they had been planning. It’s a video that also involves Sana. So there is no way Yousef is missing that chance. However, he also doesn’t want to lose the challenge on the first day. That’s why Yousef is the last one to arrive at the Bakkoush house, when it’s usually him that is there first.

Yousef rings the bell and takes a step back. The uncertainty of how Elias might want to ‘kidnap’ him makes Yousef jumpy. Even when he was walking over to his house he kept looking left and right to make sure Elias is not waiting somewhere around the corner. Yousef maybe shouldn’t have watched the video Elias got this idea from. On the other hand, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be prepared for anything.

Sana is the one to open the door and as soon as Yousef’s eyes land on her, all his guards crumble. He sees her smile at him, showing her dimples and he returns a smile of his own. She’s beautiful as ever and he has to press his lips together to not smile too much. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket Yousef tries to look less nervous. Whenever he is around Sana he gets nervous. A good kind of nervous. The kind that gives you butterflies in your stomach, makes you stumble over your words or act too impulsively.

“Don’t you want to come in?”, Sana asks, opening the door a little wider and stepping aside.

Yousef steps in and takes his shoes off. While he does that Sana comments, a little unsure if she should say that and how that would sound but deciding to act as confident as she usually is: “The other guys are already in the living room. Usually you’re the first one here.”

For a second Yousef stops in his tracks, before turning around to face her, and smiles. Does this mean she is paying attention to when he is coming here? They’ve been texting quite a bit lately but mostly just sending memes back and forth and making sure the other is doing good. Yousef tries to collect himself before facing her.

“I didn’t want to come.”, Yousef says, without thinking it through.

Only when Sana’s smile falters for a very short moment Yousef understands how that sounded.

Sana wonders if he didn’t want to come because of her. This is the first video she will be part of in a long time. And all the other times the boys film a YouTube video, Yousef is the first one to arrive at her house (the times she is no part of any of it).

Yousef suddenly panics. Why does he say stuff like that? He fumbles for words and finally says: “No, no. I meant … just because … I like coming here.”

That last sentence has a distinctive undertone. Additionally to the pointed look he gives Sana. With pleading eyes, hoping she understands.

And when he looks at her like that Sana melts instantly. She has no idea what he means but those eyes make her want to believe everything.

“That game Elias and I are playing this week makes me jumpy and I’m very suspicious of everything.”, Yousef says, chuckling.

But Sana just furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Once again, she doesn’t understand what he is talking about. Right when she is about to ask him to explain, they hear a third voice. It’s Elias’.

“Sis, I’ll explain when you get to the living room. Now, please!”

-

“So that’s why I am sitting at my usual spot and Yousef is sitting over there, at the edge of the couch.”, Elias says, looking straight at the camera.

They are all positioned somewhere on the couch or the floor in front of it. Mikael, Mutta, Adam and Yousef are on the couch. And Sana and her brother are sitting on the floor in front of it. Elias just explained to Sana, and their subscribers that will watch this video before the one about the ‘kidnapping’, why Yousef chose to sit as close to the door as possible and not next to Elias as usual. Adam thought it would be a great sneak peek if they talked a bit about the next video in this one.

“But instead I have someone way better sitting next to me. My amazing little sister.”, Elias says, and hugging Sana to his side. She scrunches up her nose but lets him.

Elias looks up at his best friend and says: “Sorry, bro.”

Adam comments: “Yousef, you’ve already been replaced. What a shame.”

Yousef’s eyes wander over to Sana and at the same time she turns to look at him too. Their eyes meet for a moment and Yousef can barely drag his eyes away from her.

“Completely understandable.”

-

Yousef knew he was right. He should’ve listened to his gut feeling. No, but here he is.

The video idea for today was a music challenge. They would be assigned, ‘randomly’, into pairs. In those pairs they had to play each other snippets of songs they thought the other would not know.

First it was Elias and Adam. Then Yousef could relax. Elias was busy and couldn’t do anything to him.

Then it was Yousef and Sana.

Both of them tried to keep their cool, to not show how excited and happy they were about that _random_ pairing. Both of them failed but they didn’t know that.

Well, Elias had predicted that before. So he planned something. Elias knew he would not have been able to get Yousef from one room to another on his own if he didn’t cooperate. That’s why he had to consult others.

Mikael and Adam. Mutta wouldn’t help, trying to make it seem like he didn’t want to be a part of this, but Elias knows that Yousef had asked him before and that Mutta is on Yousef’s side.   
The plan is easy. When Yousef is too distracted, has let his guards down, Elias will give the boys a sign and two of them will go to grab Yousef. Adam his legs and Elias his upper body. It’s just a few steps to the kitchen. It should be easy. And Mikael will film all of it.

And Yousef plays his part in all of this really well, not knowing he does so.

When it’s Sana’s turn to play a short snippet of a song it’s already like the two of them are in their own little bubble already. And they really don’t realize it.

 _“_ _I was born like this, since one like this_ __  
Immaculate conception  
I transform like this, perform like this  
Was Yeshua's new weapon”

Sana waits for Yousef to say something but all he does is scrunching his nose up in concentration. Sana laughs about that which makes him look at her, his facial expression softening immediately.

“Can you play a little more?”, Yousef asks her.

Shaking her head, Sana chuckles. “No,  if you don’t know it you don’t know it.”

“But I might get it if you play a little more.”, Yousef tries to argue but all he really wants is for Sana laugh like a second ago. Showing her dimples and her eyes crinkling lightly.

When she laughs, shaking her head once more, Yousef laughs too but asks for her to at least repeat the short snippet again. She agrees and this time he listens really closely. He should know some of Sana’s favorite songs. While listening, he looks at Sana and she keeps looking back at him again.

“Do you know it?”, Sana asks, when she stops the song again. She tilts her head lightly and watches Yousef’s reaction. He obviously doesn’t but he also doesn’t want to admit that for whatever reason.

“If you only played a littl…”, Yousef begins to say but suddenly feels arms around his torso.

While he was so concentrated on Sana, neither of the two realized that Elias gave the other boys a sign. A sign that neither Mutta or Sana knew about. Just Adam, Mikael and of course Elias.

“What? Guys..”, is all Yousef can exclaim before he is set down in the kitchen. He is too surprised.

How did he not see that coming? Yousef can’t believe he lost on the first day. In shock that that really happened Yousef looks around the room, opening his mouth and closing it again because he doesn’t know what to say.

Elias on the contrary knows exactly what he wants to say. He gets close to Mikael, who is filming the situation with his phone, and exclaims: “I won!”, looking back at Yousef he adds, “It was almost too easy but there’s still a week ahead that I can use to ‘kidnap’ him again.”

Mutta sends Yousef an apologetic look, he couldn’t prevent that from happening this time. Yousef just shrugs and smiles at him.

Sana is the last one to arrive in the kitchen but she stops to stand next to Yousef.

“Sorry that you didn’t win.”, Sana says, still watching her brother do some kind of victory dance, “At least for now.”

Yousef looks at Sana and chuckles. She rolls her eyes at her brother but still looks amused. She was not aware of her brother’s plans, that’s obvious.   
 “It’s fine, really. There’s still a week ahead of us.”

Sana looks up at Yousef, the first time since she arrived in the kitchen, and smiles a little.


End file.
